Talk:The Seven Deadly Songs
Damn that's sad, I'll give it a 8.5 out of 10. Wasn't that scary though, but this is giving me some new insight of what is considered "scary." -Myles- What would happen if you literally fell back to sleep when Jeff tells you to go to sleep. Wow. CreepySpaghetti 05:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I feel bad for the guy... Remember, Its not your job to jump feet first into Hell, But to make sure its crowded when you get there. 03:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What has been read cannot be unread. Wait. What would've happened if he got to "Lust", because obviously the songs were making him repeat the "Seven Deadly Sins"? THEN WHO WAS PHONE? 08:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, your imagination is the limit of what can happen. I've been thinking of how to piece the next one together. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 18:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Cliffhanger much? What happened at the end? Did the story suddenly switch perspectives? If so, who is the second narrator? What happened with Lilly? Was the first narrator, Andrew, hurt or was it Lilly? What did Andrew do to hurt Lilly? Who was taking Lilly away? How is Andrew selfish? Why did Andrew not deserve Lilly? Who was phone? Ugh, my head hurts just asking these questions. If your going to switch perspectives then atleast put a warning saying "The story has now switched perspectives to name, who is Janice's ex-husband." or something like that. This is something i've seen in a few pastas where the story suddenly switches perspectives without the viewer being aware of it. It might even be a case of the author's pasta being predictable. Aside from this massive flaw, the story was well-written(besides a few grammer and spelling errors). And boy does this author have a lot to say! This is most likely the scond longest pasta ever written, beaten by Happy Appy. I give this pasta a 7.5/10. Next time, give an explanation, not just an answer. If you're going to cook pasta, atleast know how to drain out the water. Rivfruifv 07:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the story does switch perspectives from Andrew to Janice. The second story will be of Janice and what happens to here (fill in the blank with what you can gather from the story). The story is supposed to drop off and pick back up. Anyway, thanks for the feedback you guys, and remember to sign your posts so that I can adress you properly. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag (talk) 21:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Damn.. Amazing story to be honest. I'd give it a 9/10. Not scary, yet i couldnt stop reading. It was cautivating. Cant wait for the next part! Jan.muniz (talk) 19:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC)JanJan.muniz (talk) 19:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Good job Dude. Awesome pasta. It wasn't really scary but very well written apart from some grammatical errors. Apart from that, it just captivated me. Didn't scare me. One thing that made me hold on to my seat was Lilly. I can't help but wonder how she really looks like. After the inicial description she doesn't sound or seem like a goth or emo person, but then probably that wasn't your intention, and I couldn't help but imagine her like a hot girl. Seriously. When it got to the broken nose and the rags and such it might as well had been a porn featuring a nurse and a patient. Good job!Blakie222 (talk) 17:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Blakie222 Great story, definitely worth reading Great story, definitely had to join in and say so. Makes you actually get to empathize with the characters, and that really gets one to sink into the story. I've been an anonymous reader of this wiki for a while, and it is very rare to actually find a story that can make you connect with it. Ella.Blackmagic (talk) 18:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ella. This was incredible. A bit long, almost too long for my horribly short attention span, but worth it. -- Harmonious (talk) 21:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) More supernatural/psychological drama than horror, but well done overall. I find it to be more surreal and dark than creepy or scary. I admit, I was disappointed when I read it because I didn't find it scary, but scanning over it again, it wasn't that bad after all. Needs quite a bit of editing in the grammar and spelling department, though. There's enough character development to make you feel for the characters, or at least Andrew. Poor guy, I was really hoping that he'd somehow make it out alive. Start a new life with Lilly. Forget about the CD, the statue, Elijah Wilkes, and everything/everyone else that made him miserable. Looking forward to the sequel! TongueOfSathan (talk) 21:58, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 Folks! I believe this is more than enough feedback I need for the next part. As of right now, it's in planning. Thanks for giving your opinion on the matter. Please keep leaving comments for what you think or what you'd like to see in the future. Again, thanks alot you guys :) If at first something doesn't die, use a bigger rock. (talk) 20:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow This is a really good pasta. 11/10. (Chapter 5 is really wall-o-texty, though) TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic Job! I love the way you turn something such as parenthood and some of the basic chores in life into something spectacular. The manner in which the seven deadly sins were hidden behind the facade of his un controlled actions is also something that was greatly executed! However, the ending was a little disappointing. All in all, a really great job! And Happy Birthday! 11/10!